Perdidos
by shadowjadis
Summary: Eran uno. En el agua, hielo y fuego se vuelven parte de un todo. Eran jóvenes, libres. Nada ni nadie les podría arrebatar aquel remanso de paz. Regalo para Santagar.


**Disclaimer: Obviamente, ninguno de los personajes, lugares ni acontecimientos mencionados me pertenecen. Son todos del buen George R. R. Martin. **

**Nota: Esta pequeña historia es un pequeño regalito en agradecimiento para Santagar, una de mis chicas favoritas del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Algo me dice que te resultará familiar…**

Verde. Una densa niebla de hojas les cerraba el paso por doquier y les impedía ver siquiera por dónde pisaban. Por más pasos que dieran, tenían la sensación de estar siempre en el mismo lugar. El sonido del filo inquieto, que trataba en vano de crear un camino entre la maleza, era lo único que rompía el silencio.

–Déjame ir a mí delante –pidió ella.

–No es necesario, puedo seguir –replicó él. Sin embargo, la respiración entrecortada lo delataba.

Ágil y liviana como una gacela, la chica consiguió escabullirse y salirse con la suya, no sin dirigirle una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a su compañero de aventuras. Rhaegar frunció el ceño, pero estaba demasiado agotado para discutirle nada. Resignado, envainó su espada y se dispuso a seguirla. La trenza negra de Lyanna se meneaba con el movimiento, repartiendo latigazos a un lado y al otro a la vez que su hoja apartaba los arbustos y ramas que les obstaculizaban el paso.

La cúpula verde que los observaba desde lo alto cada vez era más impenetrable y los iba sumiendo poco a poco en la oscuridad. Lyanna se detuvo y guardó su espada. Con un gesto, indicó al príncipe que aguardase y, como si estuviera en su naturaleza, comenzó a trepar por un árbol. Las ramas y espinas le arañaban las ropas, como queriendo dejarla desnuda, pero a ella no parecía importarle; era tan distinta de todas las damas de la corte… Precisamente, eso era lo que le llamó la atención de ella. No era el rostro alargado, ni la melena de azabache que lo enmarcaba, y que él adornó en su momento con rosas azuladas; tampoco sus formas de mujer, que apenas se dejaban adivinar bajo las pieles; ni siquiera esas dos perlas grisáceas que reían con una nota de desafío, pero que en ocasiones bien podrían helar el mismísimo Dorne.

Como un tonto, la observó escalar por el tronco con la destreza de una lagartija. Lyanna era una criatura de los bosques, una rosa salvaje. No una flor delicada, sino una que había crecido implacable, luchando contra ventiscas y heladas. Lo inspiraba como ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera su propia esposa, lo había hecho jamás; y aun así, podría escribir mil canciones sin llegar a hacerle justicia. No había cuerdas suficientes en su arpa, no existían notas que pudieran cantarle a su fortaleza y hermosura. De un salto, aterrizó a su lado en perfecto equilibrio.

–Hay un río cerca –anunció– Me había parecido oírlo antes. Ahora sé dónde es. ¡Vamos!

Lo tomó de la mano, mientras la otra continuaba deshaciéndose de las zarzas que encontraban a su paso. Su espada era como una prolongación de su brazo, y la blandía con asombrosa maestría, dando tajos a un lado y al otro. Efectivamente, unos metros más adelante, el camino se hacía más amplio y el rumor del agua sonaba cada vez más cercano. La luz del sol jugaba con la superficie turquesa, que danzaba entre piedras y hierba. Riendo triunfal, Lyanna se arrodilló a la orilla y dejó caer la espada, que chocó contra el suelo con un quejido metálico. Hizo un cuenco con las manos y se refrescó la cara. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Una mirada de picardía iluminó su rostro al volverse hacia Rhaegar. Con dedos hábiles, se desanudó las vestiduras y permitió que se deslizasen por su cuerpo, besando sus curvas antes de posarse en el suelo. Ni corta ni perezosa, saltó al agua con un sonoro chapoteo y se sumergió.

–¡Ven! –lo invitó a unirse entre risas. Los mechones oscuros y húmedos le tapaban graciosamente los ojos– ¿Acaso los dragones tienen miedo al agua?

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza. Se descalzó, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus pies ansiaban liberarse de aquellas botas después de tanto andar. Se deshizo rápidamente de las ropas de montar y corrió a unirse a su compañera. Las frescas aguas fluviales le dieron la bienvenida cuando pasó a formar parte de ellas.

Lyanna se mordió el labio inferior al contemplarlo. No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, pero su belleza sobrenatural siempre lograba sorprenderla. La melena de plata caía como una cascada sobre sus fuertes hombros y sus ojos violetas, por una vez, habían perdido ese aire de melancolía para resplandecer como el sol del verano que era cómplice de aquel momento. Las ondas que creaba su cuerpo al caminar hacia él le hacían cosquillas. Acarició su torso desnudo, como intentando memorizarlo todo con las yemas de los dedos. Una de sus manos, viril aunque capaz de infinita delicadeza, se posó en su mejilla y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla, al tiempo que el otro brazo le rodeaba su esbelta cintura.

Eran uno. En el agua, hielo y fuego se vuelven parte de un todo. Eran jóvenes, libres. Nada ni nadie les podría arrebatar aquel remanso de paz. Cuando sus propias pieles eran su único vestido, ni Rhaegar era un príncipe taciturno, ni Lyanna era una díscola norteña; sólo hombre y mujer, hechos para amarse. Le fascinaba ser el único que conocía su lado tierno y juguetón; sólo él sabía que bajo las vestiduras sucias de barro se ocultaba una hermosa mujer. La rosa invernal era, después de todo, una rosa en el fondo. Ella siempre sentiría en sus labios el dulce sabor del triunfo al ser la única capaz de arrancarle sonrisas sinceras.

Se amaban en el río, risueños, jugando a salpicarse como dos niños, ajenos a lo que ocurría más allá. Poco podrían imaginar que aquella inocente travesura de verano llegaría a costarles tanto…


End file.
